


Love, Actually!

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jensen, Pining, Shy Jensen, smpc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Tell me,” Jeff said, sitting down on his desk in front of Jensen, something that was enough to set an already rattled Jensen even more on edge… desks were not for sitting on. “Exactly how long have you worked here at the fundraising offices of ASPOR?”This was it. Jeff was definitely firing him. Oh, well, Jensen thought, all things considered, it was probably for the best.“Um, two years, seven months, three days and...” Jensen wracked his brain, “two hours.” Roughly anyway.Jeff nodded as if he’d already known the answer. “And how long have you been in love with Jared, our incredibly muscular and boyishly charming technology expert?”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 42
Kudos: 435





	Love, Actually!

**Author's Note:**

> My rather late entry for December’s SMPC (sorry). I’ve watched Love Actually three times in the past two weeks. This unapologetically ripped-off effort is the result of my love of the film. Thanks as always to Bee and Somer for their never-ending patience. Merry Christmas to All!!!

**THREE DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

“Jensen? Jensen, can you come into my office for a minute, please?”

Jensen looked up from his computer screen to see his boss, Jeff, standing at his open office door, beckoning him over. Jumping to his feet, almost toppling his chair over in his rush, he frantically tried to think of what he’d done wrong. Nothing immediately sprang to mind. Nothing worse than usual anyway. He’d dropped his coffee the other day when Jared had smiled at him, but that was just down his sweater vest and not on his computer this time so he didn't think that could be the issue. He had walked into the door frame this morning when he’d caught a passing whiff of Jared’s scent, but the bump on his head was barely visible. Jeff surely wouldn’t yell at him for that.

There was an incident yesterday in the elevator, but Jensen was sure no-one else had noticed. Pretty sure anyway. 

By the time he’d covered the twenty feet to Jeff’s office, Jensen had convinced himself he was about to be fired, three days before Christmas. 

“Jensen, come on in, sit down, and don’t look so worried,” Jeff said, jovially, shutting the door behind him and smiling the crooked grin that had almost every person in the building crushing on him. Except for Jensen of course. 

Jensen did as he was told, perching nervously on the seat Jeff pulled out for him. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his finger before dropping his hands and twisting them nervously in his lap. 

“Tell me,” Jeff said, sitting down on his desk in front of Jensen, something that was enough to set an already rattled Jensen even more on edge… desks were _not_ for sitting on. “Exactly how long have you worked here at the fundraising offices of _ASPOR_?”

This was it. Jeff was definitely firing him. Oh, well, Jensen thought, all things considered, it was probably for the best.

“Um, two years, seven months, three days and...” Jensen wracked his brain, “two hours.” Roughly anyway.

Jeff nodded as if he’d already known the answer. “And how long have you been in love with Jared, our incredibly muscular and boyishly charming technology expert?”

Jensen squeaked, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. Jeff arched a bushy eyebrow and waited patiently.

Ears hot and sweat suddenly gathering underneath his shirt collar, Jensen choked out, “Two years, seven months, three days and…” he swallowed hard. “One hour and thirty minutes?”

Jeff didn’t even try not to look smug. “I thought as much.”

“Oh god,” Jensen squeaked, his voice reaching new levels of high pitched. “Does everyone know?”

“Yes,” Jeff said, casually.

“Do you think _Jared_ knows?”

“Yes,” Jeff said again, this time a little more sympathetically which frankly just made Jensen panic even harder. 

“Oh no,” he said. “Oh no, no, no. That… that is _not_ good. That is bad _bad_ news.”

“Jensen,” Jeff said, patting his knee in a fatherly manner. “It’s okay. I’m not telling you this to be cruel. I just think that maybe it’s about time you did something about it. Before you do yourself a permanent injury.”

“It’s only a tiny bump,” Jensen said, automatically prodding the tender lump on his head.

“What did you…” Jeff started to ask and then shook his head. “Never mind, I doubt I want to know. Whatever it is, did you do it before or after you almost strangled yourself in the elevator?”

Jensen, if possible, flushed a more vicious shade of red. “Oh god,” he whimpered. “You saw that?”

“I think the whole office has seen the CCTV footage by this point, Jensen,” Jeff said not unsympathetically. 

“Oh god,” Jensen repeated faintly. “What am I going to do?”

It was a rhetorical question really, but that didn’t stop Jeff from offering up a suggestion. 

“Ask him out for a drink, and then after maybe twenty minutes, casually drop into conversation the fact that you want him to bend you over and knot you, and you’d also quite like to get married and have lots of oversized Jared babies.”

Jensen shot to his feet, almost tripping backwards over his chair in his haste. “You know I want that?”

“Yes,” Jeff said, grabbing Jensen’s arm to stop him from falling over. “And so does Jared, I’m sure. And if you stopped running away every time he went near you, perhaps he’d do something about it. Think about it, Jensen, for all our sakes. It’s nearly Christmas. And honestly, I don’t think any of us, or the office furniture can take much more of your pining.”

Jeff patted his shoulder in an obvious sign of dismissal and Jensen fled his office, just barely avoiding tangling himself in Jeff’s window blinds yet again on his way out. 

Studiously avoiding making eye-contact with any of his co-workers, Jensen dashed back to the relative safety of his own work station, his face aflame. He couldn’t believe everyone knew about his massive crush. How embarrassing! And Jared knew? God, that was the worst!

Taking off his glasses —because that was a mistake you only made once— Jensen dropped his head onto his desk, knocking his forehead against the solid wood several times in an attempt to shut down his racing brain. 

“Uh, are you okay?”

Jensen’s heart stopped. Well, maybe it didn’t, but Jensen rather wished it had.

“Jensen?” 

That was Jared. Fuck. Jensen knew his deep Texan twang anywhere. The timbre of it did terrible wonderful things to his senses. Just the sound of his name falling from Jared’s lips caused his dick to perk and slick to leak from his hole. That was the main reason Jensen ran like a terrified baby bunny any time Jared came near him. This. Was. Bad. 

Jensen looked up very slowly, slipping his glasses back on and bringing Jared back into very clear focus. Jared was staring down at him, concern in his eyes. In his beautiful sparkling amber eyes. Jensen gazed back, hypnotised.

“Jensen?” Jared repeated.

“Uh,” Jensen replied, shaking his head in an effort to clear away the love-hearts framing Jared’s head. “Hey,” he managed. 

“Are you okay?” Jared shot him a deep-dimpled smile. Jensen clung to the edge of his desk to stop himself from diving onto Jared and burying his nose in the alpha’s neck. 

“Fine,” Jensen croaked, awkwardly. “I’m… fine. Just… uh… busy.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. Jensen whimpered.

“Busy head-butting your desk? Y’know if there’s anything I can do to help…”

“Nope,” Jensen said, abruptly standing up. “No, no, no. That’s… no. Thanks. I’m just… busy. Got to go.”

And then Jensen did his usual and ran like hell, avoiding the elevator and heading towards the stairwell instead. Leaving Jared standing at his desk no doubt wondering which screw exactly Jensen had loose. At least he didn’t get a chance to notice the wet patch of slick more than likely leaking through to Jensen’s pants. 

And he didn’t see Jensen miss a step, fall down the last five stairs, and land on his ass at Jeff’s P.A.’s feet in the hallway.

“Ouch,” Jensen said, looking up at her.

Danneel shook her head. “Don’t tell me, you saw Jared?”

“Does everyone _really_ know?” Jensen tried not to whine. 

“Yes, Jensen,” Danneel confirmed, offering him a hand up. “The whole building knows.”

“I’m gonna have to quit,” Jensen groaned, fixing his glasses before tentatively straightening his elbow. That was going to be another bruise to add to his collection. “Move back home. Join a convent.”

Danneel slapped him across the back of the head. “You’re not becoming a nun. You’re going to man up and ask Jared out.

“No way.” Jensen pouted, rubbing the back of his head. He had enough bumps and bruises without Danneel adding to them. “Have you seen Jared. He’s like… the perfect Alpha. Tall, gorgeous, and he’s got all that shaggy hair and his teeth—“

“Yeah, yeah,” Danneel said, unimpressed. “Jared’s has teeth and hair, I know.”

“ _Perfect_ teeth and hair.” Jensen scowled. “And he’s charming and sweet and…”

Danneel yawned. 

“And he wouldn’t want an omega like me!” Jensen finished.

“Have you seen you?” Danneel asked, looking him up and down with a cocked eyebrow. “You’re cute, Jensen. Downright adorable. I’d even say that if you lost the sweater vests you’d be the hottest piece of ass in the office. If we ignore the fact you can’t walk ten yards without tripping over your own feet.”

Jensen shook his head. He’d spent years being teased back home for how he looked. “I’m too tall. I’ve got stupid freckles and weird ears and wonky legs. Jared deserves a perfect omega. Like Genevieve. Someone petite and pretty and smart. I’m… I’m just not good enough for him.”

“Jensen,” Danneel sighed. 

But Jensen had suffered enough humiliation for one day. “I’m cutting out early. Tell Jeff I’ll work from home. And I’ll stay later tomorrow to catch up too.”

Jensen was gone before Danneel could answer. 

  
  


**TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

Jared had avoided Jensen all day. Not that Jensen blamed him. And not that Jensen had been stealthily watching Jared all day either. 

The one time that Jared had seemed as though he might be thinking about approaching Jensen’s desk, Jensen had felt a sudden need to make an emergency coffee run. By the time he came back, having dropped only half a cup over his shoes, Jared was in deep conversation with Genevieve. 

He tried not to let the fact that Genevieve was practically sitting in his lap bother him. He had absolutely no right to feel any flash of jealousy. Still, he knew it was just as well he’d doubled up on his usual scent blockers when he’d showered that morning otherwise the whole office would be stinking of upset omega. 

“So…”

Jensen jumped in his seat, his knee cracking painfully against the underside of his desk. 

He glared balefully at Jeff as he massaged the throbbing joint. 

Jeff shrugged. “Sorry. I was just gonna ask if you were any further forward on the whole having Jared’s babies plan?”

“No,” Jensen hissed, furtively looking around to see if anyone had heard his loud-mouthed boss. Thankfully most people had gone for lunch and Jared was so entranced by Genevieve that he probably wouldn’t notice if the office was stormed by an army of marauding Santa’s.

“Didn’t think so,” Jeff said. “Perhaps you could, I don’t know, go talk to him instead of trying to kill Gen with the power of your mind?”

“What?” Jensen said, snapping his eyes away from Jared to scowl at Jeff, a guilty flush crawling up his neck. “I wasn’t.”

“Uhuh,” Jeff drawled, sitting down on the edge of Jensen’s desk. Frowning, Jensen tugged a file out from under Jeff’s butt. There was a perfectly good seat right there. 

Jeff seemed oblivious to Jensen’s glare. “You know there’s only two alphas in this office, Jenny.” 

“It’s Jensen,” Jensen said, testily.

Jeff as usual ignored him. “Me and Jared.”

“I know,” Jensen sighed. 

“And, apart from you and Gen, there’s only one other omega and she’s happily mated and very pregnant.”

“I know this, Jeff,” Jensen said, impatiently. The lack of alphas in the office was fairly unusual but considering the work they did, raising funds for _ASPOR_ , the American Society for the Protection of Omega Rights, it was hardly surprising. Although they dealt more with the financial and fundraising side of the organisation, they didn’t want to scare off any timid omegas who might turn up looking for help. 

“So,” Jeff said, leaning across the desk and dropping his voice. “Seeing as how the majority of the people in this office are beta’s who can’t smell for shit, most of them are completely oblivious to your scent.”

Jensen shrugged. “I’m wearing blockers anyway.”

Jeff leaned in just a fraction closer. “Those blockers might be good enough to block your scent from other omegas, but my very sensitive alpha nose can smell the jealousy dripping off you from my office.”

Jensen swallowed hard, immediately leaning away from Jeff, so far and so fast that he and his chair almost toppled over backwards. Jeff caught the arm of the chair and anchored it down just in time.

“Man up, Jenny,” Jeff said, voice low in Jensen’s ear. “Tell him how you feel before I have to send you home and fumigate the office.”

Going home sounded like a good idea to Jensen to be honest. Maybe if he soaked in a bath of blockers they’d actually goddamn work. 

Jeff patted Jensen on the shoulder before walking away. Jensen dropped his head down to his desk and whimpered. 

By the time he composed himself and sat back up, Jared was no longer at his desk. Jensen might have been relieved if Genevieve hadn’t disappeared as well. He didn’t like to think about what the pair of them might be up to. His imagination was far too vivid, especially where Jared was concerned.

It was almost a relief when the sound of a crashing door and the stench of angry alpha abruptly distracted him. 

“Okay bitches, where the fuck is my omega?”

Jensen sighed. Great. An idiot alpha. This didn’t happen too often, but often enough that they had a system in place. Jensen spared Katie a glance and sure enough she was already on the phone to security.

“Sir,” Stephanie said, approaching him in her normal polite professional manner. “We’re a fundraising office. I can assure you that whoever you’re looking for isn’t here.”

Jensen stood up when the smell of pissed-off Alpha grew even thicker. Stephanie, with her damn near useless beta nose, was completely oblivious to just how dangerous this meathead might be. 

“Don’t give me that shit, lady,” the alpha slurred. Approaching him, Jensen could smell the whisky he’d drunk as clearly as if he’d bathed in the stuff. “You got no right to keep her from me. Get her out here now.”

Jensen stepped in-between the alpha and Stephanie just as he lunged towards her. “Back off,” Jensen snapped, pushing the guy’s chest just hard enough to off balance him. “Go home and sober up.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, four-eyes,” the alpha growled, turning his attention to Jensen, and inhaling deeply. “No pathetic pansy-assed omega bitch gets to touch me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. He’d heard enough insults ridiculing him for being a male omega to remain unimpressed by the asshole’s language. “Leave,” Jensen said firmly. “Before security show up and make you leave.”

The alpha’s face turned mean, eyes flickering red and lip curling. “I’ll show you what happens to ‘mega bitches that tell me what to do.” And then his fist was barrelling towards Jensen’s face. Jensen ducked out of the way just a little too late, the alpha’s meaty fist scuffing his cheek. It stung a little, but compared to some of the accidental injuries he’d inflicted on himself, it barely registered. And, considering how badly the alpha was swaying, Jensen was confident he could dodge the moron’s next drunken attempt to pound his face to pulp easily enough.

He didn’t get the chance to find out though, because the next thing he knew Jared was barging past him and hurling himself at the stunned alpha, taking them both to the ground. 

Jensen watched wide-eyed as his gentle-natured crush punched the guy on the nose before pinning him to the ground. The sour smell of furious alpha was so strong that Jensen felt like he was choking on it. He’d never seen Jared so angry. His shoulders heaving and biceps almost bursting through the sleeves of his shirt. 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later when security burst through the door and rushed into the office that Jensen realised slick was dripping down his thighs and his dick was almost poking a hole through his pants. 

In the chaotic melee that followed, Jensen fled the scene before anyone else noticed his problem. Anyone other than Jeff of course, who only gave him a knowing look when Jensen chanced a quick glance back over his shoulder before hightailing it out of the door. 

  
  
  


**CHRISTMAS EVE**

“So,” Danneel said, sitting on the opposite side of Jensen’s desk and crossing her long legs in a way designed to make most men, and women, drop down on their knees and beg. “Office Christmas party today. Donnie’s Bar. Finger foods, cheap booze and cheesy music. Any chance you’ll be there or are you planning on bolting home early yet again?”

“I wasn’t planning on it yesterday,” Jensen groused, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Or the day before.”

Danneel hummed thoughtfully and poked the bobble-headed Thor that Jensen kept sitting on his desk. Jensen picked the toy up and shoved it in his drawer with a scowl. “There’s a perfectly good seat right there,” he pointed out. “Desks aren’t actually for sitting on.”

Danneel, as usual, ignored him.“You know Jared was in Jeff’s office yesterday when that idiot alpha stumbled in.”

Jensen hadn’t actually known that small fact but he also didn’t see how it was important. “So?”

“So,” Danneel said. “One minute Jeff was sitting on your desk and whispering in your pretty little ear and the next Jared was in his office lecturing him on the appropriateness of hitting on his staff. You don’t think that’s a little… unusual?”

“Jared was lecturing Jeff?” Jensen said, not hiding his skepticism. “Good natured, easy going, floppy haired, gentle-giant, Jared?”

“Yes, Jensen,” Danneel said, leaning across his desk towards him, and straining the buttons on her blouse to popping-point. If Jensen was interested in women at all, he’d have been in seventh heaven. “Your sweet natured boy tore Jeff a new one just before he flattened another alpha and threatened to rip off the meathead’s knot and shove it up his ass.”

“Jared did that?” Jensen croaked, poking at his glasses again. 

Danneel smirked, and ran her red-painted nails down over Jensen’s Christmas sweater vest. “And I bet that if you look across at Jared right now, the vein in his forehead is throbbing so violently it’s in danger of bursting out, flying across here and strangling me.”

Jensen’s laugh died in his throat when he glanced across the office and saw that Jared was indeed staring intensely at Danneel seemingly unaware that he’d just crushed his breakfast sandwich in his clenched hand, egg yolk dripping through his fingers. 

“It’s Christmas, sweetie,” Danneel said, patting his cheek before standing up and wriggling her pencil skirt back down into place. “Don’t waste the mistletoe.”

Jensen concentrated very hard on reorganising the files on his desk once Danneel had sashayed away. Shuffling his paperwork back into order and straightening his stationary. For a minute he almost considered seriously that Danneel might have a point. That he should just buck up the courage to go up to Jared and ask him out. But then the weight of his experience reminded him that Jared was way WAY out of his league and far more likely to have been staring at Danneel in an “I want to rip your clothes off” way, than in an, “I want to rip your arms off for touching Jensen” way. 

When he finally looked back up only to find Jared now standing within sniffing distance at the opposite side of Jensen’s desk, he very suavely stabbed himself in the thigh with a pencil. 

“Um,” Jared said, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. “I just wanted to say sorry.”

“Okay,” Jensen said, wincing as he placed the pencil down on the desk and discreetly rubbed his thigh, hoping he wasn’t bleeding onto his khaki slacks. At least the pain was distracting him from Jared’s delicious scent. “Uh…sorry for what?”

Jared grimaced. “For acting like a knothead yesterday. I’m sure you had the situation under control before I came charging over and probably scared you half to death.”

Jensen pushed his glasses up his nose, heat flooding his face as he recalled the day before’s incident rather differently. “No, no, that’s okay. You didn’t scare me. I mean, I should actually have thanked you for swooping in like that.”

“Really?” Jared said, smiling at Jensen hopefully. “You just disappeared. I thought I’d scared you off.”

“Oh,” Jensen said, ducking his head, embarrassed. “Sorry. I… no, sorry.” His stuttered apology stuck on his tongue. “I just had to… y’know…” He made an abstract flappy motion with his hand that even he had no idea what it was supposed to mean. 

He was saved from Jared’s no-doubt pitying response by Genevieve calling Jared’s name from the other side of the office. Responding to her command like an obedient puppy, Jared left Jensen with a beaming smile and a dorky wave. 

“I’m impressed,” Jeff drawled, appearing like the ghost of Christmas snark. Strolling casually past Jensen’s desk, eyes trained on the cellphone in his hand, he commented, not very quietly,“I think that’s longest conversation you’ve had with Jared in three years.” 

“Two years, seven months and five days, actually,” Jensen grumbled under his breath at Jeff’s departing back. 

Jensen did feel a little better though. He had, after all, managed to exchange several sentences with Jared without seriously injuring either of them, running away, or launching himself at Jared and begging him to bend Jensen over and breed him like a come-hungry bitch. Progress had been made. 

Of course that didn’t mean anything when Genevieve was once more flirting outrageously with Jared like a scent-marking tom-cat. Although, even Jensen had to admit that Jared looked less than interested. In fact, when she tried to brush an imaginary piece of fluff from his shirt, he looked downright uncomfortable, taking a step back and wheeling an office chair in between them. Jensen tried not to snigger. 

People started to leave for the Christmas Party some time after lunch. In theory the party didn’t start until 5, but it was Christmas Eve and the holiday spirit had struck early. 

There were no complaints from Jeff, in fact he and Danneel were amongst the first to leave. Danneel cuffing the back of Jensen’s head on the way past, warning him to show up at the bar or face dire consequences. When Jensen complained about harassment in the workplace, Jeff laughed and whispered something in Danneel’s ear that made her smirk.

Jensen planned to leave at 5 to join in the festivities with the rest of the office, he really did. But he wanted to clear the work from his desk before taking off for the holidays and what with cutting out early the past couple of days, he had a few things he still needed to tie up. Before he knew it, it was nearly 6 and he was nearly the only one left in the office. _Nearly_ the only one. 

“Jensen?” Jared said, almost giving Jensen a heart attack as he appeared in front of his desk, tapping his fingers absently against the wood. “Are you coming down to the bar?”

The pencil which Jensen had been chewing on —a disgusting habit but better than smoking— cracked as Jensen bit down on it in surprise. 

“What?” Jensen said, quickly followed by, “Damn it,” when he realised he had splintered pieces of soggy pencil sticking to his tongue. It took him a second of rummaging through his desk drawers to find a tissue to spit the wooden mess out into and by that time he was as mortified as he’d ever been in front of Jared. 

“Oh,” Jared said. “You’ve got a bit of… something… on your lip… just…. there.” And he leaned over and brushed his thumb across Jensen’s bottom lip.

They stared at each other for a full minute, Jensen’s lip tingling at the touch, his dick twitching in his pants. Jared’s eyes were laser-focused on Jensen’s lips, a bead of sweat budding at his temples when Jensen’s tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick over the place where Jared’s thumb had been. 

“Guys!” A high pitched voice broke the strange intensity of the moment. “Are you coming? Everyone’s looking for you.”

Genevieve stood at the exit, a party hat tilted sideways on her head, glitter smeared across her flushed cheeks, and a bottle of wine clutched in her hand. She’d obviously come back from the bar to fetch Jared. 

Jared sighed. “Yeah, Gen, I’m just leaving. Jensen?” He met Jensen’s eyes. “Are you coming?”

“I’m… yeah, soon,” Jensen said, looking down at the paperwork strewn across his desk. 

“Oh,” Jared seemed disappointed, shoulders drooping. 

“Jared,” Genevieve called impatiently. 

“I’ll see you later?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded, his fingers reaching up to trace along the curve of his bottom lip, still feeling the phantom touch of Jared’s thumb.

“Ja — red!” Genevieve’s voice was growing shrill, leaving Jared little option but to escort her back to the party. 

Jensen stared after their departing backs. Jared couldn’t have made it clearer he wanted Jensen to join them. Unless of course he was just being polite. And Jared _was_ polite. And kind. And friendly. And ridiculously soft-hearted. A sympathy invite was a definite possibility.

Jensen sighed and looked back down at his paperwork. Except he couldn’t concentrate on a single word now. Eventually he shuffled the last few remaining pages together, placed them in his file tray and stood up. 

It was about time he took Jeff and Danneel’s advice. He couldn’t carry on moping like this forever. Two years, seven months and five days was more than long enough to spend crushing on someone. He couldn’t go into another new year pining after Jared. His heart just couldn’t take it. Nor could his underwear. Or the office furniture. He had to find out one way or another if Jared could possibly like him back. 

The bar was crazy loud when Jensen walked in, music blaring, and people drunkenly singing along to terrible Christmas songs. It wasn’t just the people from their office either, it seemed like most of their building was here, drinking, dancing and, if Jeff and Danneel were anything to go by, making out in the darkened booths. 

Jensen didn’t have to look hard for Jared. Minutes after he walked in, before he’d even managed to fight his way to the bar to order a shot of Dutch courage, Jared was right beside him, a beaming smile lighting up his face. “Jensen, you made it!”

Jensen smiled back and nodded. Not trusting his himself capable of coherent speech in the face of Jared’s enthusiasm. 

“You want to dance?” Jared asked, yelling to make himself heard above the noise. 

Jensen nodded again, mouth dry, and hands clammy. He followed Jared onto the small square of floor filled with people. He’d have been even more nervous if the music wasn’t so boppy and the floor wasn’t crowded with most of his workmates. 

The DJ chose that exact moment to change the tempo of the evening and play something a little slower. “Something for all you lovers out there.”

There were groans as most people evacuated the dance floor and headed towards the bar for more liquor. Jensen looked up at Jared nervously, not sure what he should do. 

“Jared,” Genevieve suddenly appeared beside them, twisting her pretty hair in her fingers and smiling coyly. “Would you like to dance?”

Stomach sinking, Jensen moved to walk away, but then Jared was grabbing his hand, and sliding their fingers together.

“No, sorry, Gen,” Jared said firmly. “I’ve already asked Jensen to dance.”

“But Jared,” Genevieve complained, shooting Jensen a dark look. 

“No, Gen,” Jared cut her off sharply, before softening his voice. “I’m sorry. You’re a good friend, but that’s all you are.”

Genevieve looked set to argue, but Jared kissed her on the cheek and then dragged Jensen away, straight to the middle of the floor.

Jensen didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know quite where to put his hands. Or how to even move his feet. Thankfully, Jared didn’t give him the time or opportunity to panic or bolt, just wrapped his arms around Jensen and started swaying gently more or less in time to the music. 

Jensen found himself with his cheek resting against Jared’s chest and his hands around Jared’s waist. He’d never felt quite so at home in his life. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Jared yelled in Jensen’s ear. It sounded more like a whisper over the music and noise. A shiver ripped down Jensen’s spine. Goosebumps breaking out across his skin. “Gen just won’t take no for an answer. Not even when I told her how I feel about you.”

“How you feel about me?” Jensen parroted, pushing away just a fraction and twisting his neck to look up at Jared. He wasn’t even sure he’d spoken loud enough for Jared to hear. But the soft glint in the alpha’s eyes assured him he had. 

“I’m mad about you, Jensen. I’ve wanted to ask you out for… forever. But you always seemed to run every time I worked up the courage.”

“Oh,” Jensen said, the breath rushing from his lungs. “Oh.”

“You aren’t going to run away from me tonight are you?” Jared asked.

“No,” Jensen said, Jared’s admission settling warmly in his chest and giving him a burst of confidence. “My New Year's resolution… no more running.”

“It’s not New Years yet,” Jared pointed out, smiling down at him.

“Close enough,” Jensen replied, returning the smile with a shy one of his own. 

Eyes never leaving Jensen’s, Jared slowly leaned down. Jensen tipped his head up and met him halfway. The brush of lips was light. The kiss sweet and gentle and perfect. 

Jensen’s grin afterwards was only outshone by Jared’s who hauled Jensen back into his arms, and hugged him close, barely even pretending to dance in time to the music. 

  
  


**CHRISTMAS DAY**

“This is a bad idea,” Jensen said, happily allowing Jared to drag him along despite his words of complaint. Jensen was tipsy more on excitement than liquor. It wasn’t booze making him stumble but the thrill of Jared’s touch. 

“This is an excellent idea,” Jared argued. 

“We could always go back to mine,” Jensen pointed out. “Or yours.”

“Too far away,” Jared growled, spinning Jensen around now he’d reached his planned destination. “I can’t wait any longer. Not with you smelling like this.”

Jared buried his nose in the crook of Jensen’s neck as he lifted him up and sat him down on his desk. If Jensen hadn’t been leaking slick already, the manhandling would have done the trick. As it was, his pants were already almost soaked through. 

“Jesus, Jensen,” Jared groaned. “Never known anyone like you. Your scent is addictive as fucking crack.”

Jensen whined as Jared’s mouth descended on his, this kiss hungrier than any they’d been exchanging all night in the bar. Now that they were alone, away from the crowds and the accompanying thick smell of booze, sweat and artificial perfumes, Jensen was almost overwhelmed by Jared’s scent. Rich and delicious and appealing to Jensen’s omega senses in a way he’d never experienced before. The waves of desire rolling from Jared were intoxicating. Made Jensen want to rub himself against Jensen like a wanton bitch in heat. 

“Tell me you want this,” Jared begged, dragging his lips just far enough away from Jensen’s to make his words understandable. 

“I’ve wanted this for two years, seven month and… “ Jensen panted, pushing his glasses up his nose and looking down at his watch, “...almost six days. “Merry Christmas by the way.”

Jared grinned wide and toothy. “Merry Christmas, Jensen.” And then Jensen’s sweater vest was being thrown to the floor and the buttons ripped from his shirt.

Jensen would have complained if he wasn’t trying to get Jared out of his clothes just as quickly. 

They were too frantic to undress completely; Jared’s shirt ripped open, his pants shoved down around his knees, Jensen’s tie still tangled around his neck and pants dangling off one ankle, one shoe still on, the other landing somewhere near Jeff’s office door. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Jared growled, the Texas lilt in voice making Jensen shiver. He scraped his nails across Jensen’s nipples as he kissed his way roughly down his throat. “The prettiest darn omega I’ve ever seen. Should have done this months ago.” 

Jensen was too busy losing his mind to argue. He felt like the sluttiest kind of omega, the ones that only existed in porn films, as he lay splayed out across his desk. His dick hard and twitching against his thigh, so much slick dripping from his hole that his desk would be stained forever. This was much better than he’d ever dared imagine. Half-naked Jared was even more gorgeous in the flesh than in his dreams, with his rippling muscles and washboard abs. Jensen would be self-conscious of his own less-than-firm stomach if Jared wasn’t currently worshipping it with his tongue.

“One day I’m gonna breed you up.” Jared said, looking up at Jensen through his bangs, his tongue circling Jensen’s navel.” Gonna make you swell with my pups. You want that, darlin’? Want me to knock you up? Knot you good and long and fill you up with my pups?”

“Fuck,” Jensen moaned, just the idea of Jared bending him over and breeding him enough to almost make him come on the damn spot. God only knew what happened to the sensible omega he’d always been. The one who wanted a career, not a fucking nursing bra.

And then Jared shoved Jensen’s thighs apart and wrapped his mouth around Jensen’s dick, swallowed him down and sucked and Jensen did come on the spot.

Jensen whimpered and trembled and threw his arm across his eyes, his whole body lit up in humiliation at coming so quickly. Jared seemed entirely unfazed however, humming happily as he sucked Jensen dry. 

“Goddamn perfect, Jensen. I knew you would be.” Jared sighed, contented, and kissed the inside of Jensen’s still trembling thigh.

“Fuck,” Jensen said, eloquently. “I came.”

“You sure did, baby,” Jared replied smugly, leaning up over Jensen, straightening his glasses and kissing him slow and deep. Jensen could taste the sour tang of his spunk on Jared’s tongue. “And who could blame you, I mean I am insanely hot. And obviously wickedly talented.”

He was obviously joking but he wasn’t exactly wrong. 

Jensen wasn’t going to admit that though. Not quite yet.

“I don’t know,” Jensen said, wiping a smear of come from Jared’s chin. “You haven’t actually fucked me yet. I’m going to have to reserve judgement.”

“Hmm,” Jared smirked. “Look at you, one orgasm and all of a sudden you grow an attitude.”

“Who knows what’ll happen after two orgasms, huh?” Jensen grinned cheekily back.

“Why don’t we find out?” Jared winked. And that’s how Jensen found himself belly down on his desk with Jared’s tongue in his ass.

“God you taste good,” Jared commented, dragging Jensen’s cheeks apart so he could gain even deeper access to Jensen’s hole. “Fucking delicious.”

“Stop. Talking.” Jensen moaned, getting a knee onto the desk underneath him and shoving his ass back. Jared had turned him into a needy slut and Jensen was way past caring. The alpha really was wickedly talented with his tongue. Jensen was almost going cross-eyes in pleasure. 

“So much slick,” Jared said, scraping his teeth across Jensen’s ass cheek a few minutes later. “And such a pretty little hole. I need to fuck you. Can I fuck you, baby?”

“Yes,” Jensen gasped. “Please god, yes.”

He’d caught a glimpse of Jared’s dick and he knew the guy was big, but he didn’t appreciate just how big until he started to inch inside Jensen. It wasn’t painful, not exactly, but it was a lot. More than Jensen had ever taken before. And he had a goddamn monster of a dildo that he used to see him through his heats. 

He couldn’t suppress a whimper as Jared split him open. 

“You okay?” Jared asked, voice strangled as he stopped the slow slide inside Jensen’s body. “I can stop if it’s too much?”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Jensen grunted through gritted teeth. It might not have sounded convincing but Jared took him at his word and continued his slow press forward until he was balls deep and Jensen was so full he was struggling to breathe. 

Jared kissed the back of his neck. “You’re taking me so well, baby. Knew you would. Knew you’d be perfect for me. Knew I’d be perfect for you.”

“Move,” Jensen said. 

“Oh,” Jared gasped. “God, I’m sorry.” And he started to pull out.

“No, you idiot,” Jensen snapped, throwing his hand back and slapping Jared’s thigh. “I don’t mean move, I mean _move_!”

“Oh,” Jared said again, this time more embarrassed and less worried. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologising and fuck me, Jared. Before the end of the goddamn year.”

“Feisty once the sweater vest is off aren’t you?” Jared noted, thrusting his hips forward and burying himself fully inside Jensen again. 

“I was promised another orgasm,” Jensen moaned, the stretch of Jared’s dick now feeling goddamn glorious. “Get to it, alpha.”

Jared didn’t disappoint. Even with his movements restricted thanks to his pants being tangled around his ankles, he fucked Jensen with an enthusiasm that had Jensen’s desk scraping across the floor. 

If Jensen had any functioning brain cells left he might worry about the noise, but as it was he just tried not to bite his tongue in half as Jared pounded into him. 

It wasn’t surprising that Jared was a talker. He was hardly known in the office for his capacity to stay quiet, but it was surprising to Jensen how much he enjoyed the filth that tumbled from Jared’s lips.

“Pretty,” Jared repeated for the umpteenth time. “Such a pretty hole. So tight for me. God! Wanted to do this for so long. Wanted to bend you over this desk and fuck those prissy little glasses off your nose. Always smelled so good. Like mate. Like mine. Gonna knot you so good. Fuck you full. Gonna breed you up all the fucking time. Gonna keep you full of pups and… and… fuck… milk. God, your tits are gonna get all full and milky. Gonna taste so good.”

Seriously, if anyone talked to Jensen like this normally, Jensen would beat the crap out of them. Or at the very least give them a good dressing down and lengthy lecture on respecting omega’s rights and dignity. 

Jensen couldn’t even remember what dignity felt like. Not as he shoved his ass back and begged Jared to fuck him harder. To breed him full. 

“Just a slutty bitch, aren't you baby?” Jared panted. “So fucking hungry for it. Don’t worry, gonna knot you good.”

Jared’s hips stuttered as he did just that, grinding against Jensen’s ass, his fingers digging in bruise-deep around Jensen’s waist. 

“Do it,” Jensen demanded, his orgasm cresting just out of reach despite the way Jared’s dick was nailing him so fucking perfectly. 

Jared’s cock was undoubtedly big, but his knot was a goddamn biological miracle. Jensen went from begging to screaming in a split second. It felt like Jared was shoving a fucking football up his ass, but as quickly as the pain hit him, it receded, leaving Jensen weak-kneed and shuddering through a seemingly endless second orgasm. Jared’s dick buried so deep inside of him that Jensen knew if he looked down he’d see it bulging in his belly. 

“God,” Jared’s voice was a cracked shell of its normal drawl. 

Jensen could feel Jared’s spunk filling him up. Feel the heat of it swelling inside him. Thank fuck he wasn’t in heat because it was definitely too late to be worrying about contraception now. And for all his talk about breeding, Jensen wasn’t ready for the pitter-patter of tiny feet just yet. 

Jared’s teeth scraped down the side Jensen’s neck, another tremor running through both of them as Jared’s knot pulsed inside of Jensen.

“Jesus.” Jensen shivered. “That was…”

“...too much?” Jared asked warily. “My mouth got a little carried away. I’m sorry.”

“I was going to say that was incredible,” Jensen laughed, still flying high on his orgasm. “But I think we could be here for a while. Maybe this wasn’t the best place for you to knot me for the first time.”

“The first time?” Jared said, nipping at Jensen’s earlobe. “Does that mean you’re going to let me do this again. I didn’t scare you off?”

“I’m going to let you do this as often as you want,” Jensen said, trusting Jared not to let him face-plant on the desk as he straightened his glasses which were dangling off the end of his sweat-slicked nose. 

“Maybe not in the office the next time though, eh boys?” A voice said from Jeff’s office, the light inside switching on and door opening. 

Jeff stepped out, his arm slung around Danneel’s shoulders. The pair of them wore matching smirks, had ruffled hair, skewed clothes and both had a just-fucked glow illuminating their cheeks. 

Jensen wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Jared growled from behind him, an alpha protecting his omega. Even if the only thing he was protecting him from was humiliation and office gossip.

“Oh, relax, Padalecki,” Danneel said, giggling. “It’s not like we weren’t doing the same thing.”

“Just a little more quietly,” Jeff added. “And without the dirty-talk and knotting.”

Danneel giggled again. “It certainly put all the porn I’ve watched in the shade.”

Jeff slapped her ass. “Okay, we’re gonna go and leave you boys to it. Make sure you switch the lights off when you’re done. And maybe tidy up behind you. I don’t think we pay the cleaners enough to deal with your bodily fluids.”

“Seriously, Jensen,” Danneel chipped in, as they walked away. “I’m surprised at you. You know desks aren’t for sitting on.”

Jensen heard Jeff laugh as they walked away. “Apparently it’s okay to fuck on them though.” 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this,” Jensen groaned, more to himself than Jared. 

“I’m sorry,” Jared replied. “This is my fault.”

“Nah,” Jensen said. “I’m just as much to blame.”

“You don’t regret it, do you?” Jared asked. “Not the being caught but y’know the… um… “

“The fucking?” Jensen filled in. “No, I don’t regret it.”

“Okay, good,” Jared said, tugging a little to see if his knot had begun to shrink enough to free them from their awkward position. It very much had not. In fact all the tugging did was make Jensen’s dick take a renewed interest. 

“And… um… is that all this is?” Jared asked. “Just… y’know… fucking. A Christmas fumble. An office party fling?”

“No!” Jensen said. “No, definitely not. Not unless… not unless that’s all it is to you?”

“God no,” Jared said, with a sigh of relief. “I rather think it’s love, actually.”

  
  
  


_Finis!_

Thank you for reading! 

  
  



End file.
